Field of the Invention
The technique of the present disclosure relates to microneedles having a plurality of projections which extend from the surface of substrate and a method for manufacturing the microneedles.
Discussion of the Background
Use of microneedles is known as a technique for transdermal administration of a substance such as a drug into the body. The microneedle includes a plurality of projections in the form of needles on the surface of substrate. In the administration method using a microneedle, the projections pierce the skin when the substrate is pressed against the skin so that the substance is delivered into the body through the holes formed by the projections.
The microneedle is made of, for example, a material containing water soluble polymer as a main component as described in PTL 1. When pierced into the skin, the microneedle containing water soluble polymer as a main component is dissolved in the water contained in the skin. As the microneedle containing water soluble polymer and a substance to be delivered are dissolved in the skin, the substance to be delivered is penetrated into the body.
The microneedles described above are manufactured, for example, by supplying a solution of a material which forms the microneedle into a mold having the shape corresponding to the shape of the microneedle and solidifying the solution in the mold.    PTL 1: WO 2008/020632